unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario's Adventure 2/Game­
The story starts with Luigi at his own house with Cheese. LUIGI: Huh? Mmmmmm.... Cheese..... The Cheese just sits there. Nim-Nom walks in. NIM-NOM: Boom B00m! All the cheese explodes in a cartoon manner. LUIGI: NIM NOM! CAKE GUY: MY CHEESE WILL BURN! LUIGI: You...Little! (puts Weegee at Cake Guy) CAKE GUY: MY EYES WILL BURN... ...YOU..... WEEGEE!!! Cake Guy shoots a very powerful blue big beam out his eyes that start a Fire. CAKE GUY: NOW MY CAKES REALLY WILL BURN!!! LUIGI: HAHAHAHAHA! Cakes are burning. (calls 911) Hey fire dude, come and set water on this fire! NIM-NOM: HATER! Nim-nom sets Luigi on fire and then puts him in a shredder. PAC-MAN: Hey have you seen my cake? Pac-Man tells that he got here because he saw a random door open but hears a doorbell. Pac-Man opens the door. MORDECAI AND RIGBY: Want some..... Free cake? Pac-Man closes the door. RIGBY: Aww what? Suddenly, the door begins to shake, then flies off its hinges. A weird-looking Mario recolor named Sovereign Blargatron walks in. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: And that, gentlemen, is how you make an entrance. OK, here's the deal. I just kidnapped Princess Peach and I'm going to kill her in order to become the ruler of this kingdom...UNLESS... Sovereign Blargatron pauses dramatically, waiting for a response. MORDECAI AND RIGBY: Uh-oh... SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Aw, yeah. Now that I have your attention, I want you to GIVE ME ALL YOUR CHEESE! Otherwise, I will kill the princess. Now. Go on, hand me all that cheese over there. Oh, and FYI, I killed Pac-Man. Sovereign Blargatron dumps the corpse of Pac-Man onto the floor, stepping on it. It emits a squeak. Mordecai growls and reveals himself as himself with cut-off jeans and mullet. MORDECAI: No, and plus, you better stop, Dorktron! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Fine. The fate of the Princess has been sealed. Besides, in truth, I never even wanted that cheese. My request was merely a test to see if you wanted to save the princess. However, if you truly care about hindering my scheme, I shall have to fight you to the death. Bring it, Mordecai! And your pal, Rigby, may fight me as well! Sovereign Blargatron rolls up his sleeves and takes a fighting stance. He digs into his overalls and pulls out a Mushroom, which he eats to make himself twice as large as before. Rigby growls as well and reveals himself as himself with 10 "Full Blonde" blasting rings. MORDECAI AND RIGBY (angry): YOU SHALL PAY!!!!! Rigby's blasting rings aim at Blargatron and shoot as Mordecai death jumps and death punches Sovereign Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON (painfully): HAAAAHHHHHH!!! Sovereign Blargatron's body is wracked with explosions. He shrinks back to normal size and slowly falls to his knees as his face begins to melt. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: N...no. I'm keeping this form for now. It seems I've underestimated you. This fight's not over yet, though. I still have more tricks up my sleeve. Sovereign Blargatron takes a Star out of his overalls and absorbs it, enveloping his body in rainbow sparks. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: I'm not pulling any more punches now. As long as I am in my current form, I will maintain this power! Sovereign Blargatron sidesteps around Mordecai and charges at Rigby, invincible. He grabs the coffee table in the middle of the room and brandishes it as a weapon, causing the cake on top of it to splatter against the carpet. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want that? Sovereign Blargatron stops, two feet away from Rigby, and raises his foot over the cake. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Well, it looks like the cake... Sovereign Blargatron stomps on the cake repeatedly. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: ...Is a lie! MORDECAI: OH NO! THAT WAS FOR LUIGI! MORDECAI AND RIGBY (scared): HE'S GOT THE POWER OF INVINCIBILITY!!! RUN!!! (bored) ...to the cake shop just to get replacement cake. Mordecai and Rigby run, screaming to the cake shop as Sovereign Blargatron's invincibility wears off. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Well, that was kind of anti-climactic. Anywho, since nobody is going to challenge me, I might as well stop goofing around and continue my mission. Let's see, is there anything I can use to help me kill Peach? Sovereign Blargatron looks around the room, seeing burnt curtains, overturned furniture, the corpse of Pac-man, and a flattened cake with a footprint in it. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Think, Blargatron, think! I killed Pac-man easily, just by tapping him on the shoulder and making him go *beeeoooooeeeeeooooeeeeoooo*, but I don't think that would work on Peach. I guess I can use my last remaining power-up, a Fire Flower, to finish her off. I'd better go! Sovereign Blargatron runs out the door, slamming it, and dashes down the windy road through town. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hang on, I'm kinda lost. How do I get to my hideout from here? Sovereign Blargatron notices a gas station across the street, which is next to a cake shop that has just opened. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hey, a gas station! I can ask for directions there! Sovereign Blargatron runs off. RIGBY: Mordecai, he's getting away! Take him down! Mordecai and Rigby continue fighting Sovereign Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hey! Ow! Get off my case, you punks! (To himself) This is what I get for being distracted. I better wrap this up quick. Still running to the gas station and desperately avoiding Mordecai's and Rigby's attacks, Sovereign Blargatron pulls a Fire Flower out of his overalls and absorbs it, changing the color of his hat from black to orange. Reaching the gas station, Sovereign Blargatron turns to face his foes. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: All right, you pests! This time, I won't let you off as easily as I did before! Sovereign Blargatron summons several orange fireballs in his hand and spews them toward Mordecai and Rigby. The fireballs travel in an arc around him, missing Mordecai and Rigby by a few inches. Just then, however, one of the fireballs hits a fuel station and ignites it. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Wait...oh, no. Oh, no! A massive explosion cracks the very earth beneath the three combatants. The cake shop and gas station are decimated, and as the smoke finally lifts, it becomes clear that something is amiss. MORDECAI: (nelson's laugh) You're powerless against us, dorktr-- One of the flames touches Mordecai's right arm, then he screams and the fire burns off the skin, revealing that it is one of Mordecai's cyborg copies, or less known as the T-2500. RIGBY: (long gasp) SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Wha--? You're a cyborg, just like me! That means... Sovereign Blargatron slowly strides towards Rigby. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: You must be a cyborg, too! Then again, this cyborg bird could have replaced the original...I dunno. What's going on?! The real Mordecai barges into the scene. MORDECAI: WHO DAMAGED THE T-2500! The T-2500 points at Sovereign Blargatron. T-2500: He did. MORDECAI: DORKTRON, I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART FOR TAKING OFF THE RIGHT ARM SKIN FROM MY CYBORG COPY!!!! T-2500: And this is what you get for doing that to me earlier! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Well, sorry. It was attacking me; I had to fight for my life! And stop calling me "dorktron"! MORDECAI and the T-2500: Never. DIE!!!! Mordecai and T-2500 and Rigby completely take down Sovereign Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ack! Agpth! Quit it! Suddenly, Sovereign Blargatron shapeshifts into a puddle of liquid and drips away into the sewer. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: You haven't seen the last of meeee... T-2500: Aww... yeahyuh! MORDECAI, T-2500 and RIGBY: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! RIGBY: Let's drive Mordecai's British cab. Meanwhile, somewhere in the sewer, Sovereign Blargatron has reformed into his original self. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Eww, I'm in the sewer! Hey, maybe I can follow the sewers to my secret hideout. I just have to follow the smell of Peach's perfume. Sovereign Blargatron sniffs at the air. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Nothing. I'm gonna need a bigger nose. Sovereign Blargatron shapeshifts his nose alone, causing it to grow as big as a watermelon. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: That's better! Phew, the sewer STINKS! Sovereign Blargatron walks along the sewer with his nose in the air, pausing periodically to gasp for breath because of the sewer's stench. The end.